


Switching Places

by smalazzboi



Series: Cupcest Stuff [4]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalazzboi/pseuds/smalazzboi





	Switching Places

“Oh? Now what do we have here~?”

Mugman chuckled as he paced up to the bed where his brother was thoroughly bound, spread eagle and naked save for a pair of underwear. A white cloth was tied around his mouth, and his eyes were angry, though the tent in his bottoms that caused Mugman’s cooing told a different story. Mugman knelt on the side of the bed and ran the back of his hand down his brother’s cheek, grinning at him when he shivered at the touch.

“You always look so good like this, Cuppy…” Mugman breathed out, gently stroking Cuphead’s straw. He whimpered behind the gag, leaning slightly into the contact. Mugman chuckled again, running a gloved finger down the center of Cuphead’s chest and down his torso, the red boy squirming at the ticklish sensation, before stopping right at the waistband of his briefs. Cuphead let out a strained, high-pitched needy groan as those fingers bypassed his trapped cock and continued down one leg, and back up the other.

Mugman adjusted himself so he was straddling Cuphead’s legs and began softly dragging his index fingers around the perimeter of Cuphead’s bulge, ghosting it ever so lightly but never touching it. Cuphead keened in frustration, trying to buck his hips against his brother’s teasing hands. Mugman tutted at him and shook his finger at him, as if he were scolding a naughty child. Cup’s cock twitched in its prison and there was a small damp spot forming on the front of his underwear, the agonizing teasing making him leak precum. He gave a muffled “please” from behind his gag, buy Mugman only continued his ministrations.

He gently ran a finger down the underside of his brother’s erection, and smirked cheekily as the other huffed. Running his finger up and down, the touch frustratingly light and the speed agonizingly slow, with his other hand he snapped Cuphead’s waistband against his skin which earned him a small yelp. Cuphead tried to arch into the tantalizing attention his brother was giving him, but with the weight of Mugman on his legs, he couldn’t find the leverage. Instead he let out a pathetic whine, hoping that would be enough to make Mug take some pity on him.

“Getting frustrated, Cuppy?” He purred, tracing the outline of his brother’s bulge. Cuphead nodded as best as he could while laying down, his dick twitching again. Mugman smiled at him, before softly pawing at Cuphead through his underwear. The red boy moaned low and satisfied through the cloth, his eyes flickering back in his head. He flexed his toes as he was rubbed through his bottoms, pulling at the bonds on his wrists and trying to hump against the sweet friction of his brother’s hand. Mugman kept at a steady pace and pressure, biting his lip as the damp spot grew slightly.

“Gosh, Cuphead~” He needled, “I barely touched you… are you gonna cum in your pants?”

A mischievous smirk.

Cuphead sighed raggedly and shut his eyes tight, riding on the slightly-too-soft touches he was receiving. He gyrated his hips against Mugman’s hand, and clenched his fists and let escape a relief and pleasure-filled moan as he came hard in his briefs, Mugman chuckling darkly at the mess.

Soft and gentle hands held his wrists and undid the knots binding him, sitting him up and soothingly rubbing the area where the wrappings were scraping against his skin. Mugman deftly undid the cloth, letting it drop down Cuphead’s face and onto his lap. He sat by Cuphead’s side and wrapped his arms around him, and the tuckered out red boy leaned his head against Mugman’s with a light “tink”.


End file.
